


a teenager's dilemma

by loyislolee



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Author Projecting onto TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Family, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Middle Sibling Wilbur Soot, Older Sibling Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Parental Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, it's a happy ending i guess?, online school and how terrible it is, the hard life of a teenager :')
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loyislolee/pseuds/loyislolee
Summary: Tommy is 16 and he is a big man. However, staying cooped up inside all day long takes down even the biggest man, Tommy included. Everything becomes a chore and a bore. But his brothers might've misunderstood the situation.(basically: i am self projecting onto tommy because i too can't seem to get any important work done.)
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 193





	a teenager's dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this story as i go and i didnt plan the storyline beforehand and then the end part of the story just suddenly came up in my head and so it might seem a bit.. sudden? i suppose. uh also i realised a third of the way through that i forgot that tommy swears so there's no swearing in this. with that said, i hope you still enjoy :')

Tommy is in his second online class for the day. Ever since the nationwide lockdown started, the education system has been a huge mess. It doesn’t make it better for Tommy whose school is so shit that they can’t find a way to make a coherent enough schedule. He doesn’t know what drugs they were on when they decided that students will fare well with three 1-hour classes for 4 days, then an entire Friday empty except for counseling sessions. What? Why? Huh?? He knows people have jobs and chores to do, but you’ve gotta be kidding when you leave an entire Friday empty. Also, no one even goes to counseling sessions anyway, the school counselor is practically nonexistent. He sighs, he knows it’s been hard on the teachers, especially since they can have up to six 1-hour classes on their old shitty laptop. It doesn’t get better when in some classes the students decide to just not attend. The teachers aren’t even at fault here, they’re just as frustrated as he is. 

The class ends as the teacher lists out the homework they need to hand in before their next class, which is next week. He exits the meeting and slumps into his office chair. He has to write an essay on… What was it again? Well, he could always check it on his phone. He really doesn’t have it in him to even  _ try  _ to bother. Everything just feels like a chore every second of the day. He literally couldn’t get up from his bed until Phil had to practically bait him out with his coca-cola cans, saying he’ll throw them out if he doesn’t get up. He won’t actually do that, but he couldn’t risk it. Even breakfast felt like a chore, he feels like he’s been eating from the same plate using the same spoon for months that felt like years. 

Don’t get him wrong, there’s nothing wrong with learning. In fact, he quite enjoys them. It’s just.. Well, he doesn’t even know why. His homework just won’t stop piling up. If he took the time to pile it up, he’s quite confident it’ll have reached the roof by now. It did lessen a little when he and Tubbo decided to make it a competition and the winner gets to buy whatever they wanted (within their budget, of course) using the other’s money. It didn’t last long, but he did get a few work done during their little competition. When his Dad saw his disinterest towards studying, he told him to study the subject he hated the most,  _ History _ , for only 10 minutes a day and he had to show him the efforts of his studying. It worked for a total of 2 days before he forgot about it entirely. Well, it was nice while it lasted.

Now he’s waiting for his third class to begin, in about.. 30 minutes. He knows he could use this time for something productive, like finishing his homework for example. But he just can’t bring himself to do it. He doesn’t know why, because if you told him to read Wilbur’s poetry and analyse every word of it then he’ll do it for hours on end. But if you told him to finish his school homework, he’ll sleep before you manage to finish that sentence. It’s probably a curse put on by him by his oldest brother, who somehow manages to play videogames  _ and  _ hand in his assignments on time. He doesn’t understand what kind of sorcery wizard shit he’s doing, but he doesn’t think Techno will answer even if he asks.

His third and last class begins. It’s honestly so weird that he suddenly feels ‘productive’ during his class. It’s like his brain just suddenly wants to finish his homework, study the entire textbook five times and do everything a model student does. Tommy blinks. Oh, half an hour has passed by. He’s daydreaming again, thank goodness he turned off his camera. The teacher of the class he’s in right now is pretty laid back and they don’t mind if the students turn the camera on or off. Well that and the fact that the teacher is old and probably forgot that the camera exists. Either way, it all turns out nice and dandy. A few minutes later, the class ends. Even though every day is essentially a holiday as he sits in his room all day, his school still decides to give them a 5 day break to celebrate a national celebration or something. He didn’t really pay attention after the 5 day break part. 

Feeling hungry, he stands up and stretches his body. Man, how can sitting in a chair be this exhausting? He walks out of his bedroom and heads to the kitchen downstairs. It’s lunch time and he sees his dad cooking an omelette. He jumps onto his sofa in the living room and lies down, his face facing the sofa. On second thought, maybe he’ll skip lunch. He’s hungry, but now that he’s lying on a sofa, all he wants to do is just stay there and sleep for the entire day. Everything is just so boring to do. How can eating feel so boring? 

“Tommy, move.” 

Tommy looks up and sees Techno, his oldest brother. He rolls his eyes, letting out an annoyed groan before reluctantly moving aside to let him sit down. He’s just inviting himself to death’s door if he didn’t move. His face is still facing the sofa, body unwilling to move. 

“Tommy, get up and eat please,” his father says. 

“No, don’t want to,” his voice low and muffled by the sofa.

“Why are you so tired? You literally have three classes every day,” Techno asks, his voice a mix of confusion and annoyance.

“I don’t know, it’s high school, everything about it is tiring.”

“Oh come on, it can’t be that bad,” a third voice chimes in, this time coming from Wilbur.

Tommy turns his body towards them, his back leaning against the sofa and still lying down. He doesn’t want to explain, one because he thinks they won’t understand it and two because he doesn’t know how to explain it. So he gives them his angry face and faces his back towards them. Everything feels like a chore and all he wants to do is to just do nothing. He falls asleep a moment later. When he wakes up, his body is covered by a blanket and someone manages to place a pillow under his head. Comfortable and warm, he goes back to sleep again. He wakes up, and then he sleeps again. This repeats for a number of times.

It’s only when his body refuses to sleep no matter how hard he shuts his eyelids does he reluctantly get up. He sits up and looks around the living room, his head spinning a little due to sleeping for too long. It’s already dark out and his dad is watching the TV. He looks to the kitchen and sees his older twin brothers cooking something for dinner. His mind really wants to sleep again, but his body is too stubborn to heed the needs of his mind. His dad looks away from the TV and sees him waking up, giving him a small smile. 

“Techno and Wilbur are making dinner, but there’s still some leftovers from lunch if you’re hungry,”

Now that his dad mentions it, his stomach begins to grumble. “Okay, dad,” he says as he walks into the kitchen. His brothers notice him and Techno gives him a plate full of food without saying anything. Tommy doesn’t even get the chance to open his mouth when Wilbur gives him a spoon and a fork, then gesturing for him to sit on a chair. He doesn’t know why they’re being this persistent, but he obliges anyway. It’s not like he could refuse. Tommy holds the spoon and the fork and looks at his plate. He knows Techno cooked the omelette and Wilbur made the spaghetti. It’s a weird combination of lunch and dinner. It doesn’t look like they go really well together and he was going to say it but one look at Techno’s face and he shuts his mouth altogether. Techno gives him a stern look, like he’s about to lecture him, when all that comes out of his mouth is-- 

“Eat.”

There’s not much Tommy can say to that as he is coerced into eating. He slowly takes his first bite, then his second, then his third. Soon, his entire plate has been licked clean. Turns out, spaghetti and omelette is a great combination. He stands up to get some water but Wilbur already got it for him as he hands it to him. He wonders why his brothers are being exceptionally nice today and he gulps down the water. Once he finishes however, his brothers sit down and look at each other, before turning their gazes towards Tommy. It seemed like they passed some sort of telepathic message between each other, maybe the myth that twins have telepathic abilities is true? Wilbur clears his throat and tries his best to give him a kind smile. 

“Tommy, why have you not been eating?”

“Uh.. no reason in particular..?” Tommy genuinely didn’t even notice. Maybe it’s because he’s been sleeping during the times he should be eating, unintentionally using sleep as a substitute for it, but he really doesn’t know.

“Are you sure?” a menacing sounding voice comes from the big man Technoblade.

“Uh.. Yeah, I’m sure, very sure. There’s really no reason at all!” 

His brothers don't back down from the question, instead, they give him a skeptical look in return. Tommy finally understands why they’re being incredibly nice all of a sudden and realises they’re worried for his health. He knows he’s been sleepy lately but it’s really because he’s just bored of everything. He thinks Techno and Wilbur misunderstood the situation and thought that he had an eating issue. Backed into a corner for the wrong reasons, he sighs as he tries to explain.

“Well, uhm, you see, it’s just- uh, I didn’t mean to skip eating, it’s just happened, you know? I don’t have an eating problem, it’s just- everything just feels like a boring routine and the days just get mishmashed into one and it’s just so, boring? I mean I can’t even bring myself to finish my homework because it’s just- boring, there really isn’t any other word to describe it. I swear I didn’t mean to sleep a lot and not eat, it’s just happened. And well, you know how habits go, once it starts it’s hard to break it. I’m sorry I worried you guys, I swear I won’t do it again.” he stops once he realises he’s rambling and that he doesn’t even make any sense. 

There was silence for a few seconds, presumably just his brothers trying to process what he’d just said. 

Techno begins, “Honestly Tommy I have no idea how to respond to that. I guess you could just tell me if you’re bored and we can play games together? Just don’t- don’t scare us by not eating, we legitimately thought you had an eating problem because you seemed so.. down?”

Wilbur continues, “Yeah, what Techno said. We really misread the situation there,” he scratches the back of his head and gives out a slight laugh. “If you ever feel like the days go by too slow and there’s nothing to do, you could come to our room and we could figure something out. Any homework problem and you can find us too. Just, if you have anything, just tell us.”

Tommy doesn’t know what to say to that. I mean, it’s great they’re worried about him, but he really didn’t think they’d want to be bothered with a high schooler’s homework. It isn’t that obvious, but their relationship has been a bit more distant after their mother’s death almost a year ago, so he’s glad they aren’t too ‘far’ anymore. 

Tommy gives them a small but genuine smile, “Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments and feedbacks are very much appreciated :) again, there wasn't any planned story beforehand so i apologize if it's a bit wonky. anyway, thanks for reading! :))


End file.
